Unbearable Fate
by Zero Reflection
Summary: Aku sudah lelah akan jalan hidupku yang kelam ini. Aku akan menunggu bunga kecil dihatiku yang akan datang padaku untuk membebaskanku. No Bloody Scene. Just 'Angst'.


Huah…. Ini fic uda dipublish dengan judul 'Please Forgive Me', dan judul itu sama sekali ga match soalnya judulnya ketukar ama tugas Bahasa Inggris Ze...

Jedotin kepala ke dada Itachi*

Trus fic ini pertama rate T dan sekarang berubah ke rate M gara-gara sepupu Ze yang tiba-tiba nyeletuk,"Lho Kak, ini kan rate M kok dipilih rate T?"

"Lho kok bisa?"

"Kan ada bunuh-bunuhan, ceritanya juga berat, nanti kalo ada anak niruin gimana hayo?"

Itulah yang bikin Ze cengo, tapi ada benarnya juga seh...

Jadi Minna-san ni fic rate apa ya yang bener?

**Naruto is Masasi Kishimoto's**

**Unbearable Fate**

**by Zero Reflection **

Bulan yang bertengger indah diatas cakrawala hitam menampakkan tatapan tajamnya kearahku, seolah aku adalah seekor mangsa yang patut dibakar dalam jilatan api dan hembusan angin panas. Aku memandang pantulan diriku diatas air. 'Masihkah aku mempunyai hati untuk melakukan ini?' Berapa kalipun aku bertanya, hanya gemerisik rumput-rumput dan suara gesekkan sayap-sayap jangkrik yang terdengar ditelingaku. 'Apakah aku mampu mengorbankan segalanya? Menyakiti segalanya?'

Untuk kesekian kali aku menghembuskan nafas panjang yang penuh dengan kegelisahan dan kegundahan. Aku terus mempertanyakan apakah aku mampu memisahkan tulang dari dagingku sendiri? Apakah aku mampu membunuh semua yang kumiliki? Satu-satunya? Aku tahu, saat pertama kali mataku membuka di dunia yang penuh pertempuran, dendam dan intrik licik ini, aku memiliki garis takdir yang berbeda. Aku ditakdirkan untuk membunuh. Membunuh musuhku, membunuh lawanku, atau mungkin sekarang ini aku akan membunuh keluargaku, menghabisi klanku sendiri.

Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti. Aku sudah terlanjur melangkah dan tak bisa kembali. Kearah manapun aku berjalan, aku pasti akan tetap kehilangan, aku pasti melihat suatu kehancuran. Aku sangat menyayangi bahkan mencintai keluarga dan klanku yang telah mengalirkan darah pada nadiku, yang telah menyusun daging pada tubuhnku. Namun kini hati, jiwa dan pikiranku terbagi dua. Manakah yang kupilih, kesetiaanku atukah rasa cintaku?

*#*

Angin pagi masih saja bertiup lembut, sungguh sangat ironi dengan apa yang bergejolak dan bergumul dalam batinku. Ku harap ekspresi wajahku tak menampakkan kesedihan saat kupandangi ayah dan ibuku lebih lama dari biasanya, mengingat apapun yang bisa kulihat dari mata kutukan ini sebelum aku membuat mereka meninggalkanku. Aku pasti akan merindukan kata-kata tegas milik ayahku atau senyuman lembut milik ibuku. Aku ingin ingatan-ingatan itu masih bisa memberikan kehangatan padaku kelak. Aku ingin memori-memori itulah yang bisa menjaga diriku untuk tetap menjadi seorang manusia.

Kuharap senyum kegetiranku pada adikku satu-satunya tak terlukis jelas diwajahku, agar ia tak tahu bahwa bahwa kakaknya ini adalah setetes racun dalam nadinya, agar ia tak menyadari bahwa sekejab lagi ia akan menemukanku sebagai sebuah belati yang harus ia patahkan sendiri.

Hati ini bergetar, hati ini ragu. Tuhan, kenapa kau berikan aku mata yang bisa membunuh semuanya dalam sekejab saja? Kenapa kau anugrahkan aku kekuatan yang mengerikan seperti ini jika akhirnya aku harus memilih untuk membunuh keluargaku sendiri? Kenapa? Kenapa? Tak cukupkah segala penderitaanku menjadi seorang ninja yang harus membunuh siapapun yang berdiri menentang dia? Melenyapkan nyawa orang-orang yang tak mau patuh dalam kemauannya, patuh dalam segala alur yang dibuatnya?

Kutundukkan kepalaku dan kupandang kedua tanganku. Sanggupkah? Sanggupkah diriku melakukan ini semua?

Semakin aku bertanya, semakin aku tak bisa mengelak kalau aku harus melakukannya.

*#*

Teriakan kesakitan memenuhi telingaku. Cipratan darah menodai bajuku memberikan aroma anyir yang menguar menusuk hidung. Kutulikan telingaku sebisa mungkin, kubutakan mataku sekuat mungkin untuk tak melihat orang-orang yang kucintai mati ditanganku. Tapi tetap saja, pertanyaan-pertanyaan bernada kekecewaan, ketakutan dan kesakitan yang mereka lontarkan padaku sebelum kematiannya terus saja berputar di memoriku.

Rasanya jantungku ikut terbelah saat kulihat kedua orangtua yang telah membesarkanku hingga menjadi shinobi sekuat ini, terjatuh dan sekarat didepanku. Aku bisa membaca tatapan tak percaya mereka, aku tahu mereka kecewa padaku, tapi dalam kilauan mata mereka yang menampakkan kesedihan itu aku masih melihat setitik kasih sayangnya padaku, aku masih bisa mengerti ketulusan mereka padaku di detik-detik terakhir kehidupan mereka, dan itulah yang membuat hatiku semakin hancur tak berbekas. Maafkan aku ayah...

Maafkan aku Ibu...

Ini semua bukan kemauanku. Aku hanyalah pena yang digerakkan oleh seorang diatas sana.

Tuhan, maafkan aku...

Itupun juga jika Kau mau melirikkan mata agungMu pada ku yang telah membunuh hatiku sebagai manusia ini.

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, berharap aku bisa menetralkan rasa pedih tak terkira ini yang seolah membakar jiwaku dari dalam. Kudengar suara langkah dari kejauhan, dan aku tahu siapa itu. Satu-satunya bunga kecil yang selalu kusayangi. Adikku yang selalu memandangku kagum. Adikku yang selalu ingin kulindungi sepenuh hati, Sasuke. Haruskah kuhabisi juga? Masihkan tangan ini mempu mengacungkan kunai, membelah jantung satu lagi orang yang telah menjadi bagian dari hati dan kalbuku?

Kulihat ia berlari bingung melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Ia ketakutan, aku tahu itu. Nafasnya semakin memburu ketika ia memanggil nama ayah dan ibu, dua orang yang baru saja menemui ajal di tanganku. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat ia menemukan pintu yang akan membawanya melihat dan menemukan kenyataan pahit.

Grekk...

Pintu itu perlahan terbuka, mata hitamnya membelalak tak percaya akan apa yang dilihat didepannya. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi apa atas apa yang ada di depan hidungnya. Aku paham itu lewat degup jantungnya yang saling bersahutan. Perlahan ia menyadari kehadiranku. Mata kami saling bertemu. Ku undang ia masuk dalam duniaku. Dunia yang berisi betapa kejamnya diriku. Kutunjukkan segalanya, kubiarkan mentalnya runtuh dalam kekalutan dan keterkejutan yang sangat dalam. Darah dimana-mana, mayat berserakkan.

Sasuke, kau terus berlari dalam dunia kegelapanku dengan ekspresi yang membuat hatiku semakin lebur. Kakakmu ini memang kejam Sasuke. Kakakmu ini memang tak ubahnya seperti binatang yang membiarkan dirinya sendiri tercambuk dan terkendali oleh orang lain.

Bencilah aku Sasuke!

Jadilah kuat! Hingga kau bisa membunuhku dengan tanganmu sendiri kelak.

Larilah Sasuke! Selamatkan dirimu! Karena hanya dengan itulah aku jadi memiliki alasan untuk membiarkanmu, satu-satunya bunga kecil di hatiku untuk terus hidup.

Perlahan suara derap kaki bocah kecil yang berlari diantara isak tangisnya mulai menipis. Kini aku sendirian. Benar-benar sendirian ketika kurasakan bulir-bulir air mata jatuh, memberikan noda gelap pada pijakanku. Semua rasa pedih ini tak tertahankan, mencabik cabik jiwa dan ragaku. Air mataku terus menetes, tak sanggup aku menahan. Inikah akhir dari keberadaanku sebagai klan yang terkenal dan dihormati? Menjadi pembunuh dan penghancur?

Tuhan, inikah yang kau mau dari garis takdir yang telah kau goreskan di setiap pembuluh darahku?

Waktu berselang dan aku segera menyadari bahwa aku harus segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan, mengubur dan membakar semua kenangan keluargaku yang kini sudah lenyap. Ah tidak! Masih ada satu, bunga kecil yang akan tumbuh menjadi besar, yang akan selalu kutunggu kedatangannya kelak kepadaku.

*#*

Waktu terus berputar dan begitu pula dengan kehidupanku yang semakin lama semakin kelam. Keberadaanku sebagai seorang yang berbalutkan kain hitam bercorak awan merah ini, selalu saja berjumpa dengan hal-hal yang sama.

Darah, kebencian, ketakutan, air mata serta kematian...

Tahukah Kau Tuhan bahwa aku sendiri takut akan keberadaanku?

Setiap jiwa yang sudah kuambil dari kehidupannya semakin membuat bau tubuhku seanyir bau darah yang tak pernah bisa kuhilangkan apapun caranya.

Tuhan, aku lelah akan ini semua. Setiap kubuka mataku dipagi hari yang kuingat hanyalah teriakan-teriakan sekarat orang-orang yang telah kubunuh.

Tuhan, masih bisakah aku keluar dari ini semua? Atau memang sudah sangat terlambat untuk keluar?

Aku tak bisa mengerti, aku tak bisa memahami kenapa Kau menciptakan makhluk sepertiku yang sungguh hanya memberi kehancuran. Bahkan aku sendiri barharap tak pernah mau diciptakan jika akhirnya aku hanya akan menjadi seperti ini.

*#*

Kupandangi bunga kecil dihatiku yang kini sudah mekar dengan indah. Aku tahu, kau pasti datang padaku adikku yang selalu kusayangi, Sasuke. Meski kau datang dan menatapku dengan bara dendam yang sangat panas, tetap saja dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam aku senang sekali bisa bertatapan lagi dengan mata hitammu yang pekat itu. Meski kini kita saling bertarung, saling menghancurkan, aku bahagia Sasuke.

Kau tahu kenapa?

Karena mungkin ini adalah jawaban Tuhan padaku Sasuke. Jawaban Tuhan atas segala pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan padanya, dan aku merasa tenang.

Aku merasa nyaman saat kesakitan yang sangat, menghujam dadaku, saat darah segar keluar dari mulutku dan menodai bajuku.

Diamlah Sasuke, janganlah kau beranjak dari tempatmu saat aku mendekat. Aku ingin melihat wajah bunga kecilku untuk yang terakhir kali. Saat kusentuhkan jari-jariku yang berlumuran darah di dahimu, tahukah Sasuke? Aku sangat lega karena aku akan bisa melindungi dirimu selamanya dengan jurus yang sudah kuberikan padamu.

Pandanganku semakin kabur, pendengaranku semakin samar, namun kehangatan yang menentramkan terus menyelimuti hatiku. Mungkin ini sebuah karma, atau mungkin ini sebuah mukzizat ketika kegelapan menerkamku dan dingin merayapi tubuhku yang mulai kehilangan kehidupannya.

Aku telah mati...

Mati dalam kebahagiaan kelegaan saat hembusan terakhir nafasku keluar dari tubuhku yang tak seorangpun akan tahu.

Tuhan, terima kasih telah memberiku jawaban atas semua keluh kesahku.

Tuhan, terima kasih, dengan ini semua aku telah terlepas dari kehidupanku yang kelam, dan terima kasih karena Kau ternyata tak pernah memalingkan wajahmu dariku selama ini.

THE END

Hwaaa... *sobs*

Fic ini Ze bikin dengan memasukkan unsur religi agar sedikit sesuai dengan tema ramadhan dan lebaran yang akan tiba...

Oh iya, berhubung tinggal beberapa hari lagi, sekalian Ze mau ngucapin Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang melaksanakan! Dan yang penting Ze juga mohon dimaafkan kalau ada kesalahan, 'Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin'

Ahh sudah cuap-cuapnya deh, Ze sangat berharap review, komentar, kritik membangun dan sarannya ya...


End file.
